toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doodle Land 1: The Jellybean Dust
This short script-style fanfiction was written by FlappyWildbumper. Special thanks to Bermuda for providing the idea of script-writing. This first story takes place in Flappy Wildbumper's estate, meaning that the doodles that are mentioned will only be from my account. If anyone else wants their doodle in my stories, they will need to tell me their doodle's name because I searched other people's user pages on the Toontown Wiki and had trouble finding doodle names. For those of you who don't know, UFO is my doodle, and Ember is my sister's doodle. UFO is a male doodle and Ember is a female doodle. To read more Doodle Land, click here. -------------------------------------------STORY START------------------------------------------- At Flappy's House... Flappy: Oh no! We're out of jellybeans. I have to play some trolley games. I'll see you later UFO! UFO walks around panting. Flappy: You know, UFO, I wish you could talk. That would be great! Then I could hear your response to everything. Flappy teleported to Toontown Central. UFO whimpered. At the Trolley Games... Clerk Clara: Oh no! Clerk Clark: What happened? Clerk Clara: I crushed some of our jellybean supply with a safe! Clerk Clark: That's alright. We have a neverending supply of jellybeans! Clerk Clara: What do we do with the jellybean dust then? Clerk Clark: Give it away. Toons like it! Clerk Clara: Whatever you say! Flappy: I scored twenty thousand in the catching game! Can I have my jellybeans? Clerk Clara: That's impossible... the game isn't even programmed to drop that many apples. Flappy: I don't like being patient to get my jellybeans.... so I knocked the tree down. Clerk Clark: Then we have to arrest you. Flappy: But this is Toontown! Clerk Clara: I know! You can have all of our jellybean dust! Flappy: Okay then... The two clerks brought out a safe of jellybean dust. Flappy tried to shrink the safe, but it exploded. Dust flew all over Toontown. Back at Flappy's Estate... UFO: Oooh! Tasty dust! Wait a second... did I just talk? Wow this is interesting! I must be the first talking doodle!!! Ember: You are an idiot... I've been trying to tell you that ever since I moved here. UFO: Geez! You're not very nice are you? Ember: You're not very smart are you? UFO: I'm going to punch you. Ember: No way! UFO: I'm not going to stop myself just because you're a girl! Ember: No.. I mean... you don't have arms. Get your facts straight. You're a doodle. UFO: Hey! I'm only a little lightheaded. I'm hungry. Ember: You already ate all of the jellybean dust. Eat some vegetables or something. UFO: I hate vegetables. That's why I step on them. Ember: You stepped on a pizza too. UFO: That's because it was frozen! :( Ember: Maybe if you were upside-down, you would be little more healthy and a little less dumb because instead of stepping on all the good food, it would be shoved into your mouth. UFO: Maybe if I stepped on you, you would be glad that I didn't eat you. Ember: You wouldn't eat me because what kind of doodle eats other doodles? O.O UFO: Try me! Ember: If you come any closer to me, I'm going to bring out the cog clown! UFO: NO!!!!! NOT THE COG CLOWN!!! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!!! :( They heard a hole pop up. Ember: OH NO! It's Flappy! You better shut that large mouth of yours. If Flappy finds out that we can talk, we're doomed! UFO: Okay... Flappy: Hello doodles! I brought more jellybeans! UFO and Ember jumped happily. Category:Fanfictions